Finding Happiness
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Bella has been having strange dreams of four men. What will happen when the dreams lead her to her Mates? Who will she be once she meets them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's a new story not fully sure how it will turn out but let me know! Also if you can help me come up with a better title I will be happy with any help you may have with writing.**

 **Summary: Bella has been having strange dreams of four men. What will happen when the dreams lead her to her mates?**

 **BPOV**

 **Ever since Edward proposed me I've been having some weird dreams. I dream of four guys and an older guy that seems to be their father figure. I knew these dreams were going to lead me to where these guys are. I decided to change and follow what the dreams are saying.**

" **Bella these clothes are not becoming of a lady." Edward said to me when I was wearing black leather pants, red crop top, and heel boots. I looked down at my outfit and back at him.**

" **Why? I always wanted a change and I thought you would like the look." I lied through my teeth. I saw Jasper giving me a weird look but I guess he didn't project his thoughts to Edward since he just pinched the bridge of his nose.**

" **You need to change Love." Edward said and dragged me to Alice's room. I grabbed onto the railing when he dragged me to the stairs and held on.**

" **There is no way in hell I'm changing my outfit!" I yelled out and he let go of me and I grabbed my box of cigerattes and went outside to smoke. I walked a little more into the woods to enjoy the scenery when I heard someone come near me. I turned to look and saw it was Jasper.**

" **May I have one?" Jasper asked once he saw I was smoking. I handed him the box and lighter and he lit one and gave me my stuff back.**

" **What is it Jay?" I asked him.**

" **I know your changing and for the better. I want to help you out but we need to wait till Edward and Alice are busy." Jasper said. I was confused at what he meant.**

" **But Alice is your mate why leave her to help me?" I asked.**

" **Alice was never my mate, she tried to convince me we were but the Major knew otherwise and helped me 'fit' in with the Cullens." Jasper said. I was shocked but I knew he would be someone to trust.**

" **Ok, I have been having dreams but they all lead to one place and I can't get there with that damn truck." I told Jasper and he nodded. Once I finished smoking and fully turned to him.**

" **Come to my house tonight and we will leave then." I told him and left. Instead of going back into the house I just went to my truck and started it up and drove all the way to Jacob's to pick up my bike.**

" **Bella!" I heard when coming to a stop at the Black's house. I turned around and saw Jacob.**

" **Hey Jake!" I yelled and ran towards him.**

" **Bloodsucker finally let your leash go?" Jake asked.**

" **No I didn't even mention leaving his house. He doesn't like how I dress so I figured I will get my bike and start fresh." I told him. Jake nodded and we said our goodbyes and I went back to Charlie's to pack. Once I was fully packed and ready to go I waited for Jasper to show up. I was in the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door and answered it,**

" **Jasper! I was beginning to think you were bailing on me." I said to me with a smirk on my face.**

" **Never Bells, now let's get out of here before Edward or Alice realizes what's going on." Jasper said. I nodded and went to grab my stuff to only find it's gone. I rolled my eyes and went to see that Jasper put everything in my truck and got in his car. I smiled and hopped into the driver's seat and pulled out and hit the road ready to see what the world has for us now.**

 **Hey guys! So this story will be Bella with all of the Lost Boys besides Laddie she will be like his mother. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I have gotten a title change request, I can either keep it as is which is Finding Happiness or I can change it to Dream Quest please let me know by pming me or when reviewing. Thanks! Here are some shoutouts:

fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night

Jezebel9991

chrisc8706

sycoscorpio66691

Tigeress24

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost Boys

BPOV

Once Jasper had the truck loaded up we made our way out of town, most of my dreams took place on a beach somewhere but I never got a town name. Jasper and I chatted until we stopped at a car place. I looked at Jasper for an explanation,

"Since your truck may not make it the whole way to wherever we are going, I want to make sure the car we get will be good enough to last us a long time." Jasper explained. I nodded my head and then went ahead to start looking at the different cars. I didn't find many cars I liked but I did in fact find a really nice Mustang. The mustang was dark red with red rims around the tires, I fell in love with it right away. I called to Jasper and we immediately bought the car and he bought a new truck for himself and put all our things in it. We hit the road again and once I started to get really tired Jasper pulled into a motel on the outskirts of the state of Washington. I didn't really care to take a look around since I was tired and wanted something to eat. I went to shower while Jasper ordered room service. Once I got back I saw he got me steak, carrots, mashed potatoes with gravy, and apple pie. I ate everything and left the plate in the hallway, I flopped down on the bed and once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

JPOV

Once Bella fell asleep I decided to go hunt and not animals, I missed the human blood so I decided to go and feed on criminals. Once I found my meal I drank his blood quickly and went back to the hotel to check on Bella since we did just technically run out on her family and husband to be. When I got back to the room I noticed that she was resting soundly so I went to take a shower to clean off any blood I might've gotten on me. Once I was showered and dressed I laid down on the other bed and read whatever book I had packed. I got halfway through the book when I heard stirring coming from the other bed. I looked up and saw Bella starting to wake up so I waited until she looked towards me.

"Morning, sleep well?" I asked her.

"Yes, actually I know where we need to go now, we need to make our way to Santa Carla, California." Bella told me. I nodded and she got up to get ready while I ordered her breakfast before we left. We started to make our way towards California when my phone started to go off, I saw it was Alice so I picked up despite not wanting too.

"Where are you!" Alice yelled at me.

"None of your business Alice, you lied about us being mates." I told her scornfully. I heard her gasp in outrage.

"I did not!" Alice said. I just shook my head and noticed that Bella wanted to pull into a restaurant so I followed her lead. I didn't bother listening to Alice anymore so I just hung up and parked my truck next to Bella. I got out and we went inside so she could eat, even though I don't usually eat I got an apple dumpling and passed it to Bella once the waitress left us be.

"So, how much further?" Bella asked me.

"I give or take two more days at least if we try and drive through today into tomorrow." I told her. Bella nodded and ordered a large cup of coffee to go so she has something to keep her awake while driving. Once Bella was satisfied we paid our bills and left to continue our journey, Bella's radio was blasting and the song came on was ironic to what my recent thought was. Then Bella started to sing the song and I joined on the fun.

Don't Stop Believin'

By Journey

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

(Chorus)

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice,

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

(Chorus)

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights people

Once we finished singing, we laughed but we didn't notice we got a crowd until we heard clapping coming from behind us. Once we waved everyone away we left to make the second part of the trip.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I promise it will get better. Anyway, pm, review, follow, and favorite me! Until next time.**


End file.
